Such a cable winder is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,270,708, issued Jun. 2, 1981 and commonly assigned herewith. In this cable winder the braking mechanism and the speed regulator are mounted in the cable winder as separate parts.
It is an object of the invention to integrate the braking mechanism and the speed regulator in the above cable winder into a single part.